


Bitemarks and Bloodstains - Finch

by snottygothix



Category: iceninekills, spencercharnas
Genre: <3, <3 ix, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Making this up as I go along, Multi, Other, but we also love him too, depression tings, dream sex sorta, everytrickinthebook, gender neutral reader, i love nadia, iceninekills - Freeform, idk - Freeform, oooff, silverCREAM ur pants laddys, silverscream, sooooooooooo we share yay, sry, this is fiction, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snottygothix/pseuds/snottygothix
Summary: This is a Spencer Charnas ficme and the groupchat on insta need more to fuel the fic shortage so I have taken it upon myself that we, the psychos, are a thirsty bunch and need more smut, so here ya go you fucking animals <3Trying my best out here, first one ever ;)IX-SnottyGothix
Relationships: spencercharnas/reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Bitemarks and Bloodstains - Finch

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Alex, thank you for pressuring me into finally doing this <3 and always giving me shirtless pics/of spencer in skinny jeans for inspo, you are the realest psycho out here man <3
> 
> Follow my Spencer fan acc on insta:
> 
> @spencercharnashands

Sometimes it was easier just staying in bed, not that you were lazy or anything. Sometimes it's easier to block it all out, from school, to work, to family issues, to missing Spencer when he's on tour. You just needed these few measly hours to stare at the ceiling fan and glow-in-the-dark stars on your ceiling, too tired to get up and too awake to sleep. You didn't want to check to see what time it was or the day, it was just too much, too soon. So that's what you did, laying there in that big bed in your and Spencers' apartment. Black cover and pillows to match. You laid and stared for hours, your phone buzzes on and off for awhile or maybe once, you weren't sure. Before you knew it, you were sucked into the most wonderful dream, or was it a dream at all? A dark figure slips in from the door into the bed with you, his arms wraps around your waist, feeling the fabric of the dark shirt you put on days before, his hand travels up from your navel to your chest and from there to your neck. You can feel your heart beating over his fingers, _da-dum da-dum da-dum,_ and over again. You open your mouth to try and explain that all these feelings you have get so muddled all the time and the world keeps on expanding while you keep getting smaller and it just gets to be so mu- and then he stops you, before you can even utter a breathe, he turns you toward him. You see his eyes, for what feels like the first time, hazel-specks of green, gold and brown dance beside his dilated pupils. He sighs, "You don't have to explain", he whispers close to your ear. He pulls you close so close it would seem that you are melting together. You were sure that of there was an on-looker that that wouldn't be able to tell where you started and he began. Soon after those words he spoke he slinked off his clothes, slipping deeper with you under the soft, black covers. You wanted to be closer to him, skin-to-skin, to feel anything other than the deep sinking feeling in your gut. Your shred your clothes and laid with him. You felt a new surge of energy between you two. It was fast-paced, heated. Riding the highs and lows of intimacy was such a fragile thing, but you and him moved in unison. His fingertips connecting to the back of your head to pull at your hair while he continues with you moving together, faster and harder. His breathe hitches against your neck, you can feel the sweat on his cheek as he slides his head to meet your lips to his. He kiss you one last time as you head into your climax as his comes just a minute after yours. You lay together for what seems like the longest time. You don't remember fluttering your eyes open to your hand patted the other side of the bed, only to find it bare and cold. The sinking feeling started to creep in again. All the sudden you decide to look down and just as you spy Spencer's clothes and your mingling on the floor, he walks in with a bag of Nick's Roast Beef, two three-way sandwiches with extra barbecue sauce, and satan forbid if there's on piece of fucking cilantro on his sandwich, you were sure he'd lose his shit (*Author's note, I googled it, cilantro can go on sandwiches, I actually looked it up to be sure jfc*). You both share a smile and he sits down beside you while you both share your meal in silence, you felt so much better with him around. "I love you y/n", Spencer says in between bites. " I love you too, Spencer". 

FIN


End file.
